User blog:BobTheDoctor27/May 2012 Update
Hello users of CBW! My name is BobTheDoctor27, but you may know my better as "the artist formerly known as Matoro1". Name Change That's right, you've probably guessed it, I've changed my user name from "Matoro1" to "BobTheDoctor27." Now, some of you may wonder why I've done that. And I just '''might' tell you''... if you buy me dinner first. -_- Well, originally, the first wiki I ever joined was The BIONICLE Wiki so, of course, my user name was going to be something BIONICLE-related and I thought I might as well say the name of my favorite character in the storyline: Matoro. Of course, back then, I was slaving away on a canon wiki with little or no prospects of making my own fanon storyline and didn't have a great deal of commitment towards anything non-official so I just didn't try to be unique, and I've always regretted that. I've always hated my lack of originality in the name Matoro1. I think it's bland and boring. BobTheDoctor27, on the other hand, isn't. Do you like my name change? Yes. The old one was lame and the new one is original No. It's too different! But "why BobTheDoctor27?" you ask. Well, I'm gonna tell you why. *''Bob'': That's my real name... ok... maybe it isn't. But it's random and overused, which makes it original and friendly... somehow. *''The'': A very useful pronoun *''Doctor'': Reference to my favorite television show, Doctor Who. *''27'': My favorite number. Story Updates ''Frozen Calling Future Chapters Well, ''Frozen Calling is probably the only story I've been thinking about lately, which is somewhat unfortunate as I have 3 days left before I go back to school after study leave finishes... which isn't ideal and I haven't got anywhere near as much done as I would've liked (Personally, I blame my girlfriend.... -_-). But I've posted a chapter recently, and I'm working on another where Glonor, Crystallus and Glacii venture into the war bunker. And after that the story '''REALLY' starts to kick into gear.'' I know there have been some slow chapters lacking action, but now the story's nearing its climax. Once they go into the war bunker, everything changes. I can't say why, I can't say how, and I can't say who, but I can say when. Currently, it's around 8PM in Elysium... Frozen Calling will have finished by the early hours of the next morning. There's a LOT of action packed into the next few hours that the whole thing's been leading up to, so make sure you look out for that. Rumours Which of the rumours for the ending of Frozen Calling is most likely? The War Bunker is filled with Infected Kanohi, including the corrupted Kanohi Avohkii. Birus will be killed off. Toa Thode will be held in stasis inside the Bunker. Glonor will murder the killer. Toa Tollubo will appear in the final chapter. The rest of the story will take place within 24-hours, from Glonor's perspective. The killer's identity will not be revealed. Ninian and Glonor will marry. Glacii will survive to become a Toa. Algor will return for a role of major importance in the closing chapters. Glonor will meet and kill Garnax. A nuclear explosion will destroy Elysium. Rahkshi will invade the town. Glacii will speak to Turaga Vilnius through a communicator. Nokama will commit suicide. Glacii and Glonor will sing a duet. The core BIONICLE Universe's Toa Takanuva will appear in the final chapter, whilst hopping between dimensions in the late 2008 saga. Glidus will be killed in his cell. The killer will be the Kualsi-wearing Ga-Matoran in the house, who Glonor dislikes. Glonor will be arrested on suspicion of Nokama's murder only for Crystallus to allow him to escape, leaving him on the run. Varis Now, some of you regular readers of my monthly updates will know, I came up with a Matoran of Plasma creation named Varis in a previous blog post. Well, seeing as his trademark weapons had been ripped off from another user, I didn't feel comfortable with using them. Furthermore, I didn't like the Ruru too much as it kept reminding me of a white Nuhrii. So, instead, I decided to give him a minor revamp. Finale Chapters Well... I really shouldn't be saying much about this part... but how could I possibly resist if you've read this far? While I don't want to say a lot about the final chapters of Frozen Calling, I can promise you good readers three important things: *A concise, skillful wrap-up of all the characters and the solving of the mystery. *''A bang''. *Both of the above. That's right, Frozen Calling has, by far, been my favorite story to write due to the use of pathetic fallacy and the double-sided nature of the icy environment, being both merciless and savage, yet also appearing calm and cosy when the characters are inside. I've put a lot of descriptive, emotive language into the story, but now I think it's time to crank up the tension. Frozen Calling is going to be the crowning jewel of my storyline... you can be damn sure it'll go out with an "explosive" ending. ''Falling in the Black Similarly, I've been doing some thinking towards the final chapters of ''Falling in the Black and, my co-writer writer, Abc8920, and I, have been discussing the fates of several characters. Now, while I'm not going to give away any spoilers (even if you break to your knees and beg me) I can say that I've been working on an underwater character and a Rahi steed for him/her... kinda like Vezon and Fenrakk going scuba diving. However, I'm having some trouble deciding on the character's abilities, or even the character's gender. Given the fact that the rider is a homage to the 2007 saga, but is something of another Umbra, protecting one of the underwater entrances to the Chamber of Life, this creation would be a neutral character created by the Great Beings to guard the Ignika, how would you prefer this character to look like? What gender should he/she be? Male Female The rider of the underwater Rahi wears a Kanohi. What should this Kanohi power be? Mask of Conjuring Mask of Fusion Mask of Emulation Avsa What should the rider's name be? (second most-popular will be the name for the Rahi) Militis Prudentia Impetus Compello Caliga Hostilix Gravis Additionally, it's probably worth noting that, after see the first Custom BIONICLE wiki podcast, in which several members of this wiki very kindly spoke about Toa Santis and his involvement in Falling in the Black, I've become motivated once again and am currently working on the eighth installment of the story serial, which will be a two-parter with a cliffhanger ending. Additionally, a new threat faces the questing Matoran in this chapter, one that Santis finds far harder to overcome. It'll be up within the next few days ''Perspectives'' Finally, in regards to the Fractures storyline, I feel that I should officially acknowledge a new story to my storyline, that is going to be released and will be very special for one very specific reason: It's not going to be written by me. That's right, dear reader. This wiki's own User:Chicken Bond, already an acclaimed writer and reputed member of this wiki's society, is going to – most kindly – write a short story for my storyline. Now, anyone who has read any of the Fezmaster's stories, examined his use of characterization or simply looked at the sheer quality of his pages will know that having him contribute to your story to the extent that he is to mine is a very attractive prospect. Hence, our writing partnership can be described as nothing short of an honor. Painted Kanohi Finally, it's probably worth noting that I've been doing some painting of Masks lately and haven't given the community the benefit of any good photos... that won't do. Farewell Well, it looks like another monthly blog update has drawn to a close, inevitably. But fear not. I'll be posting my second New MOCs blog will be up soon, and I have lots to show for the past few months of inactivity, including two new Turaga figures, a revamp of everyone's favorite Glatorian, and a Ba-Matoran archer. Plus... I have a few of my own BIONICLE Stars lined up to show you guys how the final wave of sets should have been done, then I might have another wave after that. Until next time folks.